


Neighbor

by verronica_soya



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, One day I'll write fluff, Song fic, Stalking, Work In Progress, apparently i can't write JD nicely, at least the chapters are quick to read, creepy Jason Dean, i guess, istg, just not today
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verronica_soya/pseuds/verronica_soya
Summary: Based on the song neighbor by mother mother (also other songs by same artist but that's the main)
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean & Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	1. Angel

He knew he liked Veronica from the moment he saw her moving boxes into the house across the street. She seemed different to all of his other neighbours in this god forsaken town. Special. Of course, he'd never met her. But that was beside the point. She was some kind of angel, placed there for him. So beautiful.

  
Of course, the happiness didn't last long. The Heathers- that's right, Plural. There were 3 of them! How many did one road need? Anyway the Heathers eventually ruined his mood, talking to his angel. Probably 'warning' her based on the fact that they all kept looking at and gesturing to his house. They weren't good at being discrete were they?

  
She smiled at them, probably only out of politeness, she didn't seem like the kind of person to interact with people like them, before carrying another box into her house. The last box.

  
He sighed, he was so lucky to have such an angel move in opposite him.


	2. euphoria.. or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are really short aren't they...

Watching her became a regular activity for him, it helped that she almost never remembered to close her curtains. When she did, there was still a crack. One that usually lined up perfectly with her bed. Of course, there wasn’t always a crack, it was sad when there wasn’t though. He enjoyed watching her sleep and he was certain he’d seen her naked more times than the guy she had actually started dating.

His existence annoyed him of course. The first night she brought him back, his bloody fist met the walls until both were full of holes. Bruises forming on his knuckles and cracks in the plaster. A fist without a plan. A reckless wrecking ball.

She left the window open behind the closed curtains. The wind helped him catch glances of her euphoria as they moved in the sheets. It was such a shame that he went missing a couple days later. They never did find the body. He made sure they wouldn’t, he wasn’t stupid.

JD watched as she cried over him, creating oceans so deep he could drown in them. Why the fuck was she crying over that nobody when he was right here? They must’ve known each other longer than he had realized, that explains the tears to an extent. She still shouldn’t be crying over him, JD was all she needed. She didn’t know that yet but she would…

She would.


	3. Watching

Maybe he didn't know her name, he still felt like he knew her. He watched her go through hell. He was there through her highs and her lows. He watched her laugh with the Heathers and he heard her complain about them after they left. He watched her scribble in her diary and he watched her cry into her pillow. 

If only he could figure out her name.

His mysterious angel. 

He watched her again as she got ready for the green bitch's party. Unlike the other girls, she didn't wear much makeup. She really didn't need it either so her getting ready was mainly picking out an outfit as he watched through the gap in her curtains. He smiled as she put on a little blue dress and a cardigan, blue always looked amazing on her. 

He watched as she tried on a pair of obnoxiously expensive looking earrings, fantasising over how amazing it would be to finally speak to her, kiss her, maybe more.. 

She never would come over, of course. Not after what the Heathers must've been saying about him. And maybe it was all the truth but that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was his angel across the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I can't decide whether he interacts with drunk Veronica or not so.. What do you think?


	4. Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy I'm back with the creepy boio

JD never did like parties very much but he was willing to do anything for his angel. His angel in blue… the perfect girl across the road.. it was always hard to contain his ‘excitement’ when he thought of her but he didn’t have time to do anything about it today, not if he wanted everything to go according to plan..

He pressed down on the growing bulge in his trousers, groaning slightly as he thought about his perfect little angel in blue.. about how perfect her pale little body looked under the thin dress that was protecting her from greedy eyes.. about how pretty her voice would sound moaning _his_ name. 

Thinking of her distracted him from what he was doing, only realizing when a familiar relief washed over him as it often did when he thought of her. He moaned her name quietly as it did, taking his hand from his trousers and wiping the sticky white on his sheets. He’d gotten carried away again..

JD stood up, looking out of the window just in time to see her walking down the street. He would do anything to have her to himself… _**anything.**_


	5. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Had a chapter on my laptop but.. That's broken and I can't remember what I wrote.. So sorry this took so long :)

JD never liked parties. Something about sitting in a room with sweaty people he either didn't know or didn't like, who stank of alcohol and various drugs just didn't sit with him. But hey, anything for his beautiful Brownie.

It took him a while to find her, stood in the corner, clearly uncomfortable as some asshole wrapped his arm around her, touching and grabbing what wasn't his. In the short amount of time JD was stood there, he'd watched her attempt to get him to leave her alone multiple times.

This _creep_ didn't deserve to have his hands all over her. "come on 'Ronica~" the way he was speaking to her made JD want to blow his brains all over the wall behind them "you know you want to~"

"actually-" he grabbed his arm, "I dont think she does. Come on Veronica.." he smiled to himself, testing the name on his tongue. _Veronica_. It was perfect for her. 

Her voice interrupted his thoughts, thanking him for getting her out of that situation. Poor little angel was clearly shaken by it.

"Hey, that's alright" he chuckled softly, "I couldn't exactly just stand back and watch could I?" he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, relishing the way her cheeks flushed pink. She was beautiful.. 

"I'm Veronica.." she mumbled, still the awkward girl she was in high school. She didn't belong here.

"JD. Hey, this place's pretty dull anyway, wanna ditch? You could come over.. Watch a movie or some shit" he laughed, smiling again as she nodded. Maybe this would be easier than he thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized I never made her drunk in this but I'll fix that lol


End file.
